Patricia Kennealy-Morrison - FAQ 15
How do you think Jim would feel about being in the Rock & Roll Hall of Fame? Jim would not approve of the Rock & Roll Hall of Fame. Oh, the notion would momentarily amuse him, but bottom line, he would hate the whole idea, and I very much doubt if he would have performed at the Doors' own induction--or, if he did, it would have been as a goof. He didn't go in for such things. The Hall of Fame never even bothered to invite me to the ceremony, by the way--though I did send the Doors roses, from me and Jim. I certainly never expected to be asked to accept for Jim (his sister Anne did that), nor would I ever have PRESUMED to accept for Jim--only his bandfellows should have done that--but the Hall could certainly have acknowledged my existence. But that, of course, would have been counter to the Official Morrison/Courson Party Line, for which so many still open wide and swallow big, because they have to. I only married Jim; I don't have copyright or song permissions to confer, rights to control...all I have is Jim, and my love for him and his for me, and that's enough. Anyway, I am very happy to say that their churlish, short-sighted insult to Jim Morrison's only wedded wife has cost the Rock & Roll Hall of Fame very dearly indeed, and I thought you might all like to know...just to rub it in. In a recent will, I had left almost all my Jim-related artifacts to the Hall: original manuscripts of published and unpublished songs and poetry, his private edition books inscribed to me, his handwritten love letters to me, his sketches and erotic drawings of me and us together, clothing, jewelry, my original manuscript of Strange Days, personal relics, even our wedding rings and marriage documents--things you would think any rock archive would KILL to get their hands on, things which far eclipse in romance, intimacy and unique personal importance almost any other Jim legacy they could hope to acquire. I also bequeathed to the Hall a bunch of stuff from my Jazz & Pop days--bound volumes, rare posters (including the Fillmore East "Egyptian" Jefferson Airplane poster, and one for the "First Annual Jim Morrison Film Festival," sponsored by the Canadian rock magazine Poppin, inscribed by Jim to me, with love and a charming little drawing of himself), memorabilia, Grace Slick's gold shoes from a photo shoot for a Jazz & Pop cover... Even leaving aside my absolutely unique connection with Jim, this is still a pretty significant stash--major first-hand source material from one of the first female rock critics, a Founding Mother of the genre, editor of a serious rock publication (not a teenybopper or gossip rag). These things are part of rock's past as well as relics of Jim, and as a rock fan myself I wanted other fans to be able to see them. (And needless to say, at present all this is kept safe in a bank vault.) But the Hall blew it: so now they get zip. The will has been changed: I'll give some of the items to those who have so loyally and lovingly supported and believed in Jim and me (indeed, I have already given to particularly dear friends a few things that belonged to Jim, or that he gave me)--and the recipients know they will be cursed forever if they ever let the Hall of Fame get the stuff!--and all the rest will be destroyed, by my own hand, before I die.